


Fugue Meets Amnesia

by Im_Proud_Of_Us



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Proud_Of_Us/pseuds/Im_Proud_Of_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typical girl meets boy story, except this is post-breakup. He hates her guts, she has to go to work. Of course he forgets the museum he went to is her favorite. Of course she got a summer job there. Of course, he goes in on the day she has to work. As fate would have it, their story's not over. Their relationship, however, is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugue Meets Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took a darker turn than I ever thought it would. Holy moly, I didn't expect this to happen. But I'm in love with how it turned out. It's seriously dark, and I think there's a pretty big twist at the end. But, hey I'm just the author. If you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and a comment! If you have some criticism, leave a comment about what I can improve on!

It had been two years, three months, eight days, and twelve hours since he’d last seen her. The break up had been tough, as most are, and they didn’t speak any more. He gave some half-assed comments about how even thinking of her brought him pain, which he knew would make her back off. She never wanted to leave on a bad note, always trying to apologize for stupid mistakes she’d made. She had led him on when she knew a relationship would only end badly for them. In the end, she tried to make up with him, but he always ignored her. More than once she’d wanted to text him in an angry fervor, just to know why he hated her so much. So she could hate him, instead of feeling such sorrow for causing him anguish. But it didn’t happen as she wished.

He wandered around the strange retail shop. It was definitely a tourist trap, but it had interesting little trinkets. Plastic shrunken heads, imitation fertility idols, and gag gifts such as shock gum, or cooked and flavored crickets. If he had thought back, he could’ve remembered this was one of her favorite places in her hometown. But of course, he wasn’t thinking things through. A bell chimed, signalling someone entering the shop.

“That’s weird.” He thought. “Most people go through the museum and then pass through the gift shop.” He looked up to find the offender. His breath hitched, his pupils dilated, and his heart seemed to stop. It was her.

She looked good. Since he had last seen her, she’d lost some weight. Something she was horribly insecure about, she’d never been slim enough in her eyes. Her hair was longer, he remembered how excited she was when she first got it cut short. She’d always wanted it some neon color, but between school and work, she’d never been allowed to make that happen. If he had looked a bit closer, he would’ve seen the angry red scar the trailed from just above her ear down the the nape of her neck. Her hair covered most of it, but there was still a little bit showing. Something she was insecure about.

A few seconds after she entered, her eyes landed on him. She gave a distant and polite smile, but continued walking to the counter. Then he noticed her clothes. Red and black shirt, black work pants, work shoes. Of course she would get a job here. He wanted to hit himself. Of course she would want to work at one of her favorite places. He watched her walk to one of her coworkers, exchanging a laugh and… shaking hands? 

“Must be an inside joke.” He thought bitterly. “She’s all about affection.” Something he wished he could forget. She always gave the best hugs. Ducking behind the curtain, she went to do something. He wasn’t sure what. Probably talk to her boss, or clock in. He was suddenly very interested in the combs, disguised as switchblades, that were in front of him. They were neatly laid out in a bin, and he wished that his emotions could be like that. Neatly packaged away until he needed one, then he could open it up and use it, before returning it to its proper location. Picking one up, he decided to buy it. Walking over to the counter, he noticed she’d returned. His steps faltered, but he was determined. There was no point trying to avoid this, she’d already seen him.

He put the comb on the counter, and watched as she scanned the little barcode. A price popped up on her screen, and she turned to him with a wide smile. 

“$3.25 is your total.” Her voice had changed. Just barely, but it was clear as day for someone like him. There was a scratchy tone to it, almost like it had been damaged? Again, if he’d been paying closer attention he might’ve noticed the more healed scar that lined the front of her throat. He shakily handed her a $5. She took it without delay, not noticing how he flinched away from her hand. She started humming something, a tune he recognized from the radio. It was a pop melody of a catchy song that most people had been over for months now. She should’ve been too. She was always up on the latest music trends, why was she humming a song from almost a year ago?

“$1.75 is your change.” She said, bagging the toy. The bag was red plastic, with the museum’s logo emblazoned on the front. “Have a nice day, sir!”

He snapped.

“Sir?” He asked. “Sir?!” The second one came out like a snarl. Thank god no other customers were in here to watch him have a meltdown. “After all that’s happened, you just waltz in here, and pretend you can just write me off, and call me sir?!” He was being ridiculous and irrational, but he couldn’t help it. Something about her had cut him deep to the core after their break up. He still wasn’t completely over it.

She seemed taken aback by his comments. Then she uttered four words that had him seeing red, and made his heart break at the same time.

“Do I know you?”


End file.
